Two Guys for Every Girl/Gallery
Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 1.jpg|'Carly:' "I guess I shouldn't have told Matthew to take a long walk off the Surfside Pier 'til after the prom." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 2.jpg|'Maxie:' "Don't worry, Carly. Something will come along soon." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 3.jpg|'Carly:' "Woah!" Carly tripping down off a ladder with her shoe before Jack catches her. Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 4.jpg Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 5.jpg Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 6.jpg|Maxie seeing Carly meet Jack for the first time after he catches her in his arms. Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 7.jpg|Carly amazed and surprised after Jack catches and meets her. Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 8.jpg|'Carly:' "Oh, Jack. I'd absolutely love..." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 9.jpg|'Carly:' "Huh?" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 10.jpg|Carly happily touched after Zack's comment based off of a parody of Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 11.jpg Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 12.jpg|'Carly:' "I would?" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 13.jpg|'Carly:' "You guys meet me at my locker after school. I'll have an answer then, okay?" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 14.jpg|Maxie rolling her eyes up after Carly chooses either Jack or Zack to be in the prom with her. Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 15.jpg|'Maxie:' "You've got to make up your mind." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 16.jpg|'Carly:' "But I have trouble trying to choose between tuna and chicken salad and Jack and Zack are both excellent." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Simone in Pajamas.jpg|'Simone:' "Why don't you flip a coin?" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Simone, Carly and Maxie - 1.jpg|'Carly:' "Good idea, Simone, but I've almost made up my mind." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Simone, Carly and Maxie - 2.jpg|'Simone:' "What's that?" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Carly Cooper - Oh, Zack.jpg|'Carly:' "Oh, Zack." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Carly Cooper - 1.jpg|'Carly:' "I just decided to go to the prom with." Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Carly Cooper - 2.jpg|'Carly:' "What on Earth?" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Carly.png Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - Carly Cooper - 3.png|'Carly:' "Now that's a good idea!" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 14.png Carly and maxie in bikinis by nick07208 darr0xv-pre.jpg|Carly gasping after the duo, Zack and Jack go on a surfboarding competiton. Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 15.png Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 16.png Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 17.png|'Carly': "Well guys, we finally made it to the prom!" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 18.png|'Carly': "Are you sure you're feeling better?" Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 19.png Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 20.png Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 21.png Maxie's World - Two Guys for Every Girl - 22.png Category:Episode galleries